


Strong Enough

by SapphireMusings



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 12:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21458341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireMusings/pseuds/SapphireMusings
Summary: It’s a puzzle, slowly coming together . . . the whole picture revealed at the end.
Relationships: Duncan MacLeod/Methos (Highlander)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Strong Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes when you can’t write what you want to write, it’s good to just sit down and write whatever comes out, whether it makes sense or not. Surprisingly enough, what came out tonight, amid the gibberish, kind of made sense.
> 
> Original Publication Date: June 18, 2001.

** _Are you strong enough?_ **

** _For what?_ **

** _For me._ **

** _You’re serious?_ **

** _Never more._ **

** _Do you need me to be strong for you?_ **

** _I need you to be strong for you . . . for me._ **

** _Could you be any more cryptic?_ **

** _Would you like me to be?_ **

** _exasperated sigh_ **

** _Why?_ **

** _Why what?_ **

** _Why do you need me to be strong for you?_ **

** _pointed glare_ **

** _And myself._ **

** _Love hurts._ **

** _Are you in love?_ **

** _Yes._ **

** _And it hurts you?_ **

** _Sometimes._ **

** _The one you love should ease that hurt._ **

** _He can’t ease what he doesn’t know._ **

** _He?_ **

** _Yes. He._ **

** _Does he love you back?_ **

** _I don’t know._ **

** _And that’s why it hurts?_ **

** _Sometimes._ **

** _I understand._ **

** _Do you?_ **

** _Yes._ **

** _How can you?_ **

** _I’ve loved too._ **

** _Pause_ **

** _I love now._ **

** _And it hurts?_ **

** _Yes._ **

** _I understand._ **

** _Silence_ **

** _Perhaps he loves you too._ **

** _Perhaps._ **

** _Have you told him you love him?_ **

** _Not directly, no._ **

** _But indirectly?_ **

** _Yes._ **

** _And if he indirectly told you back? Would it hurt less?_ **

** _It might._ **

** _Methos._ **

** _Yes?_ **

** _I love you._ **

** _I love you too, Duncan._**

*** * * HL * * ***


End file.
